1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an inclined type air-bag cushion and, more particularly, to an inclined type air-bag cushion, which is constructed so that a contact surface that makes contact with a passenger's head is inclined, thus reducing an injury to his or her neck resulting from the twisting of the neck in the event of a vehicle collision.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an air-bag apparatus for a vehicle is constructed so that an air-bag cushion is inflated at high speed in the event of a vehicle collision, thus protecting a driver and a passenger sitting in a passenger seat from the windshield of the vehicle or an object in front.
As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional air-bag apparatus includes an inflator 30 which is mounted to an air-bag housing to supply expansion gas in the event of a vehicle collision, an electronic control unit (ECU) which functions to operate the inflator 30, and an air-bag cushion 10 which is supplied with gas from the inflator 30.
That is, in the event of a vehicle collision, when the vehicle collision is detected by a collision sensor, the control unit uses the impact strength to determine whether the inflator 30 should be operated or not. If the inflator 30 is operated by the control unit, the inflator 30 burns a gas forming agent, and thereafter injects a large amount of gas through an inflator hole into the air-bag cushion 10, thus inflating the air-bag cushion 10.
However, the conventional air-bag apparatus is problematic in that the front of a passenger's head comes into contact with the air-bag cushion which is immediately and suddenly inflated in the event of a vehicle collision, so that his or her head is excessively twisted by the inflated air-bag cushion, and thus an injury to the neck occurs.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.